Love Letters
by HikariKudou24
Summary: Hikari reiceves love letters from a certain boy and it lead her to meet him in Spain. But when she encounters Fidio...she thought it was him when it wasn't. As time passed, they grew closer but then Handa came saying he sent those letters to her. FidioxOC
1. Another Letter

Love Letters

Chapter One

*Hikari's P.O.V*

I went outside to get the mail as always but everyday I would reiceve a love letter. I always wonder who sent all the letters. I opened the mailbox to find only one letter. It was sealed with a heart sticker...another love letter. I took the letter and went back inside my house.

"Any mail?" My cousin, Kazemaru, asked.

"Only one...a love letter" I said and opened it.

_Hikari, The only thing I think about is you. Whenever I think about soemthing, you're always on my mind. To me, you're the Sun of My Life, The Moon upon My Night, and The Star of My Dream. I always be there when you need me. -Your Secert Crush_

It's romantic but I really do wanna know who's been sending me these love letters.

"I think this one is the sweetest out of all the letters you got from this person" Kazemaru said.

"Yea...I guess so" I said and looked down,

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kazemaru asked.

"I wanna see this persona nd thanks them for his letters but he never told me his name" I said.

"Think of life right now as a love story...it seems to be like it. In the end, you'll know who heis and ta-da! You guys are in love" Kazemaru said.

"Ok" I said.

-The Next Day-

"Eh? You got another love letter?" Haruna said.

"Yea, Kazemaru said he thinks it's the most sweetest out of all the other letters" I said.

"When you meet this guy, the best thing to do is go out with him!" Aki said.

"But what if he's a nerd?" I asked.

"Then, turn him down gently" Natsumi said.

"Ok..." I said.

Then, Megane walked up to us.

"Hikari, I found this in the club mailbox" he said and placed the letter on my desk. He left afterwards. It was sealed with a heart sticker...like all of my love letters.

"Another love letter!" I said.

"Well open it!" Haruna said.

I opened it and read it out loud.

_Hikari, I always kept thinking of you. I want to see you in person and confess my feelings of love to you. Please meet me in Spain...I'll be waiting for you - Your Secret Crush_

H-He wants to confess to me?

"Hikari! You should go to Spain and meet this guy!" Aki said.

"Yea! The last day od school is this Friday! You can go Spain!" Natsumi said.

"But it's all so sudden! It'll take a few weeks to plan a trip!" I said.

"You can take my family jet" Touko said.

"Seriously?" I said.

"Yea! You gotta meet this guy!" Touko said.

"Ok! Then my decision's made! I'm going to Spain!" I said.

"Yay!" All the girls said.

"Hope you do well Hikari-chan!" Fuyuka said.

"Let's hope this guy is cute!" Rika said.

"Rika!" I said.

"What? If you want to date this guy...he gotta be cute right?" Rika said.

"True..." I replied.

**Chapter One for Love Letters is done! Please Review! No bad comments! - HikariKudo24**


	2. Spain! Here I come!

Chapter Two

*Hikari's P.O.V*

I packed all my things I need for Spain, not knowing how long I'll be there.

"Here's some of your jackets, just in case it gets chilly" Kazemaru said.

"Thanks" I replied and placed them in the suitcase.

"So what are you going to do when you meet this guy?" Kazemaru asked.

"If he's cute, I'll go out with him. If he's not, I'll let him down gently and tell him thanks for the letters" I said.

"Looks like you got everything under control" Kazemaru said.

"I do..." I said as I shut my suicase.

The next day, Touko picked me up and we headed toward the airport.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me!" Touko said.

"Alright! Thanks Touko!" I said and we hugged.

"Hope you meet this mystery guy of yours!" Touko said.

"And I hope you go out with Tsunami" I said. She blushed.

"I-I'm not going out with him!" Touko said.

"Yea, Yea whatever!" I said.

I boarded the plane and I'm off to Spain.

It took a few hours until I arrive to Spain. I got my luggage and went to Risako's house. She's an old friend of mine and she said she was studying here. I came in front of the house she said she's living so I knocked on her door. A famailiar girl came out.

"Hikari!" she said.

"Risa!" I said and we hugged.

"Come in!" she said and helped me with my luggage. I sat down at a table.

"What are you doing here in Spain?" she asked.

"A guy's been sending me love letters and it lead me here to Spain. Is it ok if I stay at your place?" I asked.

"Of course! Here I'll carry your luggage up to your room! Make yourselves comfortable!" she said and went upstaurs.

I drank some of the tea, she just finished brewing.

"Ok! I'm back!" she said and came down. I looked at the photos on her table. It should her and a black-haired boy.

"I see you're over Akira..." I said.

"W-Well...he was cheating on me for Maasa-san" Risako said.

"Oh I'm so sorry...not! Nah! Just kidding! He was a jerk anyway!" I said.

"I know...whenever we went out on dates he looks at other girls" she said.

"True dat" I replied. There was a moment of silence...I stood up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Risako asked.

"I'm gonna go take a walk, I gotta get used to the city" I said.

"Oh ok" Risako replied.

I grabbed my cellphone and headed out the door. The city reminds me of Italy somehow...maybe it's because of the architecture. The city looks so beautiful...the small cafes, the bakery...it really reminds me of Italy. Then a soccer ball came rolling toward me so I picked it up.

"Excuse can I have me ball!" said a guy running up to me. He looked familiar...

"Tha- Hikari?" he said.

"Fidio?" I said.

"What are you doing here in Spain?" he asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing!" I said.

"Let's sit down" he said.

"Alright" I said.

We both sat down at one of the cafe's table. Then, the waitress came out.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"One coffee please" Fidio said.

"I'll have the same thing" I added.

"Two coffees coming up!" she said and left.

"So what brings you here to Spain" we both said together. We laughed a little.

"You first" Fidio said.

"Ok well I've been recieving love letters from a boy and it lead me here to Spain...you?" I said.

"Vacation...been back and forth from Japan and Italy" he said.

"I heard about that...last time you told me you had a seminar in Italy" I said.

"Yea but it's summer and I really want to get some R&R" he said.

"Cool" I said. The waitress came out and setted the coffee on the table.

"So, how long will you'll be here in Spain?" he asked before taking a sip out of his coffee.

"Don't know...I guess after I learn who the mystery guy is...you?" I replied.

"Whole summer I guess before going back to Japan" he said.

**Chapter Two is done! And It Started With A Kiss is out! Please read it! And Comment please! Nothing negative!**


End file.
